


Favorite

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married!Jeongcheol AU fic for Valentine's Day. Seungkwan is their kid. v v cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

Saturday is Seungkwan’s favorite day. It’s when his Papa has no work and he takes Dad and Seungkwan out to different places. Seungkwan always wakes up early on Saturdays, excited to find out where his Papa is taking them. He hopes today that it’s the amusement park.

But today his Papa is wearing a suit and not his usual weekend clothes.

“Seungkwan, sorry but Papa has to go to work today,” Seungcheol tells his son sadly, crouching down to Seungkwan’s height to hug his small body. His boss had called him up early in the morning about meeting a project’s deadline, telling him he’d have to go to work today.

The little boy flips out.

“But I want to go to the amusement park! I want my strawberry ice cream!!” Seungkwan hollers at his father, who he’s pushed away and is on his ass and hands on the floor.

Seungcheol looks around for Jeonghan helplessly. Why had he sent Jeonghan upstairs to get his tie? He could’ve gotten it himself and made Jeonghan explain to the kid that there was to be no family time today; Seungkwan always listened to his other father.

Seungkwan is bawling now. “I hate you, Papa!!” he screams, kicking Seungcheol with a Winnie the Pooh sock-covered foot as hard as he can before running out of the kitchen.

“What’s all this noise?” Seungcheol hears Jeonghan demand, then he hears muffled crying. Probably Seungkwan crying while clinging to his legs.

But that wasn’t Seungcheol’s problem.

“Seungkwan hates me…” he says to himself slowly in disbelief.

“Cheol, what are you still doing down there, you’re going to be late.” It’s Jeonghan, pulling him up from the floor while he lifelessly follows. He lets Jeonghan put the necktie on him, knowing it’s the pink striped one that Jeonghan likes and always picks.

“Jeonghan, our son hates me,” Seungcheol tells him sadly.

“Seungcheol, he’s three. You know he doesn’t.”

Seungcheol absently takes the lunchbag Jeonghan presses against his chest. Jeonghan maneuvers him towards the door, giving his cheek a kiss.

“Go. You’ll be late. I’ll have a talk with Seungkwan.” Jeonghan smiles at him and Seungcheol feels a little better, giving Jeonghan a kiss on the cheek as well. “Have a great day, sweetie.”

After he’s seen that Seungcheol’s properly strapped in his car and driving himself to work, Jeonghan turns to his son, who is still crying on the stairs, a bit more quietly now.

“Seungkwan, what you said to Papa was not nice,” Jeonghan tells him, voice gentle but stern.

Seungkwan sniffles, brows furrowing. “But Papa’s not nice, he won’t take us anywhere today.”

“But you know Papa works hard so he can take us places,” Jeonghan explains, sitting down next to Seungkwan on the steps. “Papa has to work today so he can take us to nicer places on other days. Do you understand?”

Seungkwan nods, burying his snotty, tear-streaked face against Jeonghan’s shirt. “Sorry, Dad…”

“Now, it’s not me you should be saying sorry to. It’s Papa you made sad, right?” Seungkwan nods against Jeonghan’s chest. “You should say sorry to Papa later.” Jeonghan smiles when Seungkwan nods again, giving his son a hug. “Good boy.”

-

It’s very hard to keep Seungkwan occupied, as the three year-old got bored easily. Jeonghan had already given him breakfast, let him watch cartoons, and played stuffed animals with him.

“I know.” Jeonghan’s eyes light up. “It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow. Why don’t you make Papa a card?”

“Okay!” Seungkwan says happily, already excited.

Jeonghan takes out a whole bin of art materials, filled with different colored paper, crayons, markers, glue, glitters, and whatever had caught Seungcheol’s attention and grabbed when they were buying.

“Dad, can you write that I’m sorry?” Seungkwan asks timidly.

“I’ll write the message for you, what exactly do you want to say to Papa?” Jeonghan asks his son, getting a sheet of paper and a pen. Seungkwan complains that he doesn’t like the white paper Jeonghan’s chosen, insisting on one with a shade of pink.

“Dear Papa, I don’t hate you. I love you,” Seungkwan dictates. Jeonghan writes on the pink paper, smiling. “The end. Love, Seungkwan. Wait, I’ll write my name!!” Seungkwan grabs an orange crayon, writing his name under Jeonghan’s writing in concentration, letters big and shaky.

Jeonghan claps when he’s done, praising his son. “Wow, aren’t you smart! You really take after me!” He pats Seungkwan’s head and Seungkwan beams.

Seungkwan starts to decorate his card, putting in drawings of hearts and a blob that he dubs as Seungcheol. Jeonghan helps him cut little hearts to glue on.

“Dad, why don’t you make a card for Papa as well?” Seungkwan asks as he’s drawing a long-haired figure beside the Seungcheol blob.

“Maybe I should,” Jeonghan says, contemplating the idea. It would be kind of embarrassing to give a handmade card at his age.

“You should!” Seungkwan insists.

Jeonghan ends up making the card anyway, a plain folded one on white paper.

“Dad, that’s too plain! You should decorate it to show your love!” Seungkwan scolds him.

Jeonghan laughs and ruffles the boy’s hair. “Can you help me with decorating then? Dad’s not sure he can compete with your nice card.”

“After I finish this,” Seungkwan says seriously, concentrating on squeezing a drawing of himself between the Seungcheol blob and Jeonghan blob.

-

Seungcheol comes home looking extremely exhausted, leaning his forehead against Jeonghan’s collar when his husband meets him at the front door.

“I’m so tired,” Seungcheol mumbles.

Jeonghan reaches up to stroke his hair sympathetically and Seungcheol wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him tight. “I’ve prepared a bath for you,” he says against Seungcheol’s hair, smiling. His poor husband has been coming home overworked lately. Jeonghan hopes the project Seungcheol’s department is busy with is finished quickly. “Go relax and then we’ll have dinner, okay?”

Seungcheol nods before loosening the hug, smiling gratefully at his husband. “You’re the best,” he says, kissing Jeonghan’s cheek as his husband took the briefcase from where he’d left it on the floor.

“Papa!”

Seungcheol doesn’t expect his son to tackle him in a hug, having met Seungkwan’s wrath in the morning, but his heart swells with happiness. “Ohh, how’s my boy?” He ruffles Seungkwan’s hair affectionately.

“Papa, we have a surprise for you!” Seungkwan says excitedly. He pulls Seungcheol to the fridge where Jeonghan had put up the cards with tiny Spongebob magnets, pointing at them. “We made them, me and Dad!”

Seungcheol takes the first card, the glittery one with a family of blobs that consisted of one black-haired blob, one long-haired blob and a baby blob squeezed in. “ ‘Dear Papa, I don’t hate you. I love you. Love, Seungkwan,’ “ he reads, eyes watering. He smiles and gives Seungkwan a kiss on the top of the head, hugging him tight. “This is so beautiful. Thanks so much, Seungkwan. You can write your name so well and draw so well now!”

Seungkwan beams with pride. “Look at Dad’s! I decorated because it was too plain!”

Seungcheol leaves one arm wrapped around Seungkwan while he opened the second card with a big glittery heart at the front.

                _To my favorite husband: Thanks for everything you do. Let’s stay at home and relax for tomorrow’s Valentine’s date, okay? I love you! – Jeonghan_

“What does it say?” Seungkwan demands.

Seungcheol hugs his son, so touched he’s alternating between crying and laughing now. He’s afraid his smile will split his face. “It says I’m your Dad’s favorite husband,” he half-sobs, half-giggles.

“Cheol, the water’ll get cold, get in the bath now!” Jeonghan calls.

Seungcheol gives his son a quick kiss on the cheek, Seungkwan protesting that he’s all snotty and gross and why was he even crying, before going to find his husband.

He finds Jeonghan in the room he used as a home office, putting away Seungcheol’s briefcase on the shelf for another day. He wraps his arms around Jeonghan from behind, burying his face against his nape.

“Cheol, what the fu-“

“No cursing,” Seungcheol drawls lazily. “I saw your card.”

He felt Jeonghan stiffen under his hold. “Ah, it’s so embarrassing,” Jeonghan says apologetically. “Seungkwan insisted that I make one as well.”

“It’s the best gift ever though. Thanks. I’m really happy right now.” Seungcheol smiles against his nape, before turning Jeonghan around so that they faced each other. He can see a faint blush on Jeonghan’s cheeks and finds it cute that he still managed to make Jeonghan flustered after five years of marriage.

“Glad you like it,” Jeonghan says, cupping Seungcheol’s stupidly grinning face and giving him a quick kiss on the nose before pushing him away. “Now, I told you, the bath is going to run cold.”

“Yes, love,” Seungcheol says adoringly before running away when Jeonghan raises a hand to slap his arm so he would hurry up.

-

“Jeonghan-ah!!” Jeonghan hears Seungcheol holler from the bathroom.

“What is it?” he asks loudly against the bathroom door.

“Come here!”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, turning the unlocked doorknob. This better not be one of Seungcheol’s greasy antics. “What is it?” he asks Seungcheol, who is buried shoulder-deep in the tub with bubbles in his hair.

“You said I was your favorite husband, does that mean you have other husbands?” Seungcheol asks seriously.

“Seungcheol…” Jeonghan massages his temples with his fingers.

“What? Can’t answer?” Seungcheol huffs.

“You are an idiot.”

Seungcheol looks offended. “What?”

“You’re my favorite husband, like, you win by default because you’re my only husband,” Jeonghan explains, annoyed. Why had he married such an idiot.

“Oh.” Seungcheol looks happy again. “You’re my favorite husband too, by default. But you’d still be my favorite if I had other husbands.”

Jeonghan laughs. “You better not have any more husbands, Choi Seungcheol.”

“I won’t. I already have the best husband in the world.” Seungcheol blows him a kiss, which Jeonghan shields himself with the door from, Seungcheol protesting that Jeonghan didn’t receive his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a card I saw on Boredpanda. It said "You're my favorite husband".
> 
> *edit* I received a critique on Tumblr back when I posted this that Jeonghan was a guy so his son should not be calling him "mama". And they were right! Now that I read this fic again I got all cringey and edited so Seungkwan calls him dad. I actually want to rewrite this whole thing lmao I see all the mistakes now, but the whole Jeonghan misgendering was the main problem and I want to keep track of how my writing improved, so that was all I edited :))


End file.
